omega_fleet_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Starfleet History
Origins Starfleet was formed from the United Earth Space Probe Agency and took it's place it's leading exploration agency in the 22nd century . However, the two agencies would work together. Starfleet was the first to test the NX-Alpha. 22nd Century During this century, the Starfleet Charter was ratified in 2135 and enabled Starfleet to become a separate entity from the UESPA. During this time, a small group from Starfleet security under Harris formed a "black ops" unit to protect Earth's security and called itself Section 31. Starfleet Command was also established to oversee leadership over the agency. Starfleet was the first to test the NX-Alpha in 2144''.'' In 2151, Starfleet launched the SS''Enterprise'', the first Warp 5 in service to return Klingon courier, Klaang back to Qo'noS. For next two years, the the Enterprise explored the galaxy. In 2153, Earth came under attack by the Xindi under orders from Sphere-Builder in distant future. Thus Starfleet allowed the Enterprise to enter the Delphic Expanse to find the Xindi and stop them from finishing their weapon. They also took a complement of MACO soldiers aboard to work in consort with the Enterprise security team. Following the end of the Xindi crisis, the Columbia under Erika Hernandez was then launched in 2154. In that year, the Enterprise was tasked with subduing Dr. Arik Soong and his augments before they started a war with the klingons. Starfleet was also able to work with the Andorians and the Tellarites to end Romulans' efforts to sabotage their alliance. The Columbia and Enterprise then aided the klingons in ending the Augment virus. During that time, Section 31 worked with the klingons in their kidnapping of the Enterprise's Chief Medical Officer, Phlox. When the Xenophobic group, Terra Prime threatened to destroy Starfleet Headquarters, the Enterprise was able stop Paxtonand his followers from destroying Starfleet Command''.'' In 2155, Starfleet and the Coalition of Planets then declared war with Romulan Star Empire. For four years, Starfleet, the Coalition's forces and the Romulans fought until 2160 and established the Neutral Zone. During this time, the Slayton disappeared in the Wagner-219 system. In it's last communication, it was assumed everyone died as a result of a mutiny lead by Jack Somers . In 2161, United Earth and it's allies founded the United Federation of Planets and reorganized the United Earth Starfleet into the Federation's Starfleet. Admiral Somers also established Starfleet Academy to ensure the future generation would not suffer the same fate as his son. Following the Federation's founding, MACO were dissolved and absorbed into starfleet. Colonel Balthazar M. Edison was then named captian of the USS Franklin. Unfortunately the Franklin ''was lost when it explored the Gagarin Radiation Belt . Starfleet declared them as "Missing in Action". The ''Franklin, in reality, went through a Wormhole. It then crashed on Altamid where all but Edison and two of his officers survived. 23rd Century In 2245, Starfleet commissioned twelve Constitution-class starships for Five-year missions which included the USS Enterprise. In 2293, Starfleet was informed by the USS Excelsior under Captain Hikaru Sulu of the destruction of Praxis. During this time, Captain Spock, at the behest of Ambassador Sarek, opened negotiations with the Klingon Imperial High Council's Chancellor Gorkon to dismantle the Neutral Zone. However, several officers such Lance Cartwrightopposed the idea of making peace with the Klingons. Cartwright, along with several members of the USS Enterprise-A's crew, the Romulans, and Klingons conspired together to end the peace process. However, it failed when Captain Kirk exposed and saved the President Ra-ghoratreii at Khitomer. 24th Century In 2350, Starfleet began to develop the Galaxy-class starship at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. In 2358, Captain Erik Pressman of the USS Pegasus was under orders to test the interphase cloaking device, despite it being in violation of the Treaty of Algeron. During the tests, the Pegasus suffered a explosion in its engineering section that resulted in heavy casualties. The first officer, chief engineer, and members of the crew then mutinied against Captain Pressman believing he was endangering the ship and was violating the treaty. Pressman, along with his helmsman, Ensign William T. Riker, and seven others then made their way to escape pods and fled the ship. Pressman then watched as the Pegasus was apparently destroyed with the mutineers. The Judge Advocate General's inquiry into the events leading to the Pegasus's destruction concluded that Pressman and the others were hiding something. However, Starfleet Intelligence quietly buried it inquiry and ensured that no investigation came forward. In 2364, the USS Enterprise-D under Captain Jean-Luc Picard launches for the Farpoint Mission. 25th Century In 2400, Starfleet commissions the second Discovery-class starship, this class to serve as a mainstay in future exploration.